Spencer Everly
Spencer Everly (Born: ) is a American YouTube animator and musical creator who lives in Kentucky, and is known for his musical persona, which he makes Sparta Remixes alongside with his series, "Spencer! The Show! REBOOT". Although he mostly collaborated with Sparta Remixers like Jario (Once) and a few others like RetronMTB, Spencer Everly has also made his own remixes, making quite a few fans along the way. Currently, he has 8,200 subscribers as of April 2nd, 2019. He made his YouTube account on April 4th, 2010. History Spencer Everly first started on April 4th, 2010, with a New Super Mario Bros. DS Video, showcasing levels he hacked in using the NSMB to, although he made videos before, but his channels got terminated before using the channel he uses today, hence is the reason why the YouTube username, "TheNickelodeon2010" has stuck with him, and always will be. Around early 2012, he started to make the Spencer! The Franchise!. He made Spencer! The Movie!'s 1-5, and Spencer! The Show! as well. He also made some other things, like some Mario-related content, and a series called "The Inventors Ring" as well. His friend, Grayson Dietrich, also contributed to his series at the time as well. He rarely contributes these days, though. After the summer of 2013, he started to animate on the computer, other than animating from Flip note Studio. His first animation was "Spencer! The Movie! 4: Spencer's 2nd Clone", along with that with a few others (SCARS 2: Bullies Strike Again, and The Fog Horn in Cartoon, for instance). After 2013, he found out about Sony Vegas, and decided to get it. He gotten the program soon enough and then made his first Vegas project, which is a trailer to promote "Spencer! The Movie! 5: The Lookout for a Friend?!". The movie was then cancelled years later, after the remake was left unfinished. Around early 2014, he saw many Sparta Remixes after finding out the community is still going on, him first seeing the community from Flipnote Hatena. He made his very first remix, but was unreleased (The remix used the SpongeBob episode, "It Came From Goo Lagoon!", and the quote was when Patrick said "BIG MEANIE WEENIE!"). But after making a few other videos, the computer died off, but the hard drive was still alive. He couldn't figure out why it wasn't reading the HDD, so he then had to buy a new laptop. The middle of 2014, when he brought a new laptop, he decided to recreate a series made by PsiPaula4, entitled "The Insane Earth Bound Adventures 'Reborn'", based off the original series, "The Insane Earth Bound Adventures". Spencer thinks this is the worst series on YouTube, and he even got a response from the creator, telling him to stop. He didn't listen, but he stopped after Part 15's remake. After 2014, 2015 was the year that Spencer thought it was the worst. After making a Spencer! The Show! Christmas special, "Winter Summer land!", he was designated to make the series and other videos. But he then he put a hiatus on the series, and focused more on other videos and Sparta Remixes. His main remixer he liked the most at the time was 09noahjohn. He did find Alex's channel somehow, after seeing an EVE icon on the recommended channels, and found out the best remix he created using the source WALL-E. He requested him to do an Beverly Hills Chih WALL-E remix, since 09noahjohn didn't do it. He actually did it. Around October 2015, Spencer's technology was taken away by his parents, after Spencer's behavior was getting out of control. During that time, when Alex and his community saw his movie "Beverly Hills ChihWALL-E," he reviewed the movie (He thinks the review "sucks ass" according to the Sparta Remix Discord Community), and the other people in his community made many remixes. Even so, people like The Clop Spartan even joked about it once or twice as well. Around December of 2015, he gotten one of his tablets back, which is a mini computer (A Nextbook, with Windows 8 installed). He looked on Alex's account one day and found out he has a Skype. Not knowing what it was, he downloaded it and created an account using his Facebook. After meeting Alex on there, he was invited to the PINGAS LOCAS Skype group (At the time). Oguz (s r, or "loraz" nowadays), kicked him out though after 3-5 days. After getting his laptop back, he made a few new remixes, and found out about Melodyne. He then got a free version of it, and decided to make remix with it. It actually was not bad for using Melodyne for the first time. After that, he realized his laptop is going slow, so he decided to buy a Gaming PC, which was the best decision he ever made. After saving up almost $1,000, he bought the PC, and used it to make his first better-type video, using the Sparta TOMT Base by Alex. But during the summer of 2016, his electronics were taken away again. It wasn't until March of 2017, when he returned with a remix contest entry, also it being a 4,000 subscriber special. After that, he made more than 50 remixes the rest of the year. Before 2017 ended, he started to use FL Studio + Melodyne, but he ended up not using FL Studio for pitch placements after his Globglogabgalab remix, even though he switched back and forth on some remixes. At the time, around October 2017, he created the Spencer! The Show! REBOOT. After the Globglogabgalab remix, he made his real NO BGM remix, with the quote, "TOTALLY CHOLE!!!", and then he started his own NO BGM fad. Around 12 remixes were made with NO BGM by far. After his Elephant on the Countertop remix, he decided to use BGM on his remixes these days, due to him thinking his latest creations aren't fitting to put as a NO BGM remix. By the time his "MePhone's alive!" Sparta Shuric Scan Remix video has been posted, he has reached 8,000 subscribers. Around March 1st, 2019, Spencer Everly released the first episode of the 2nd season of the REBOOT, the first episode to be made with Adobe Animate CC 2018. He hopes to someday get more popular during the REBOOT production. Today, he is still making videos on his YouTube channel. 'This page was created by 18SEVERLY on April 2, 2019. ' Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Musicians